Media content is often distributed by content distributers, such as multiple-system operators (MSO) to customers on demand. Metadata, such as metadata providing the run time of the media content may be provided by the MSO to a client device, such as a set-top box (STB), receiving the media content at the customer's premises. This run time metadata may be used by the client device to provide the customer of the media content with any variety of information, such as remaining run time of the media content or elapsed run time of the media content.